Secretly
by aftajunya
Summary: ingatkan aku jika kau memiliki hal aneh yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik dan hilangkan senyum cerah itu dariku! *Sibum...


Ini ff sibum ^^  
aku kangen ma couple ini hiks hiks  
maaf ya lau ceritanya gaje

Happy read ^^

Secretly...!

"Kau menyukaiku,kan?" Jari-jari itu menangkup wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Terlihat serbutan merah dikedua pipi dengan rahang tegas disana. Menyenangkan jika mengodanya seperti ini. Namja bernama choi siwon itu terlihat sangat mengemaskan di kedua mata kibum.

Jantung siwon berdegup begitu kencang saat sosok yang selama ini hanya mampu dilihatnya dari jauh kini sedang menangkup wajahnya dan begitu dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kibum dari dekat dan lebih cantik dari pada biasanya. "Ehm.." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk lucu.

Kibum tersenyum tampan kali ini yang membutakan kedua mata tajam siwon. "Aku ingin kau menuruti ku. Kau mau? Jika iya, aku akan mencoba mempertimbangkannya." Tawarnya dan langsung di tanggapi siwon dengan senyuman lebar. Kibum juga membalasnya dengan sebuah anggupan dan kecupan ringan dipipi siwon. Bahkan siwon tidak butuh satu detik untuk mengiyakan apa yang kibum inginkan setelah ini.

_Ia tidak pernah mengetahui kenapa murid baru itu bisa mengambil seluruh perhatiannya terhadap yang lain menjadi hanya fokus pada murid baru yang tadi masing mengenalkan dirinya di depan sana dan kini dengan seenaknya duduk disampingnya. Ia murid baru yang menyebakan. Pria berkulit putih dan pendek itu adalah cinta pertama siwon saat masih di junior high school dan ia sudah berjanji ingin melupakan namja itu. Sialnya sekarang siwon terperangkan disini dengan masa lalunya sendiri._

_Jantung siwon berdegup kecang kali ini, jadi ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyangka jika ia akan sedekat ini setelah duduk di sebalahnya dan kesialan untuk kesekiannya hari ini, kepala sekolah botak itu dengan seenak hatinya menyuruh siwon untuk menemani kibum mengelilingi sekolah yang luasnya keterlaluan ini. Ia bisa saja terkena serangan jantung. _

_Siwon kembali merutuki dirinya saat ia kedapatan menatap namja itu dengan mata yang nyaris keluar dan keringant dingin yang mengalir disepanjang punggungnya. Sungguh ini lebih mengerihkan dari pada harus berhadapan dengan berandalan sekolah Kim Jaejoong. _

_"Kau baik-baik saja?" _

_Kibum tersenyum ramah dan senyuman itu sekali lagi sukses menyinari hati siwon yang selama ini tertutup kelabu karena terjadi badai disana. "Aku baik-baik saja,kibumssi." _

_"Aku rasa kau terlihat kurang baik. Kau pucat siwon." Kibum menyentuh perpotongan rahang siwon dan itu sukses membuat siwon nyaris tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri. Tubuhnya membeku seperti batu granit yang belum dipahat sekarang. "Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Kibum berjalan meninggalkan siwon dan sejak kejadian yang tidak sampai sehari bersama kibum itu siwon kembali jatuh kelubang yang sama seperti dia junior high school dulu._

Siwon tersenyum sepanjang sisa hari ini. Setelah kibum yang menyeretnya ke koridor di dekat toilet dan memaksanya mengatakan jika siwon mencintainya. Harinya semakin cerah bahkan ia tidak tahu jika namja yang tadi baru saja menariknya itu lenyap begitu saja dari sekolah ini. Mungkin karena terlalu bahagia ia sampai tidak memperdulikan yang lainnya.

"Kau terlihat aneh dengan senyum seperti itu."

Siwon menatap datar jaejoong yang berjalan disampingnya, sepupunya ini selalu saja merusak suasana. "Berhenti mengolok-ngolok ku."

"Tapi aku serius kau terlihat aneh." Kali ini jaejoong merangkul siwon seperti tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali atas apa yang diucapkannya. "Kau tahu. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak baru itu. Dia memiliki kesan yang tidak baik di sekolahnya yang dulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau cari tahu saja sendiri." Jawab jaejoong cuek.

Berusaha menasang wajah cool dan tidak perdulinya siwon menyamakan langkahnya dengan jaejoong. Sepupunya ini memang pembuat onar nomor satu dan sangat pintar berkelahi karena itu jangan pandang sebelah mata dengan siwon keduanya sama saja. Hanya saja siwon tidak ingin merusak reputasinya saja. "Itu bukan urusanku." Kata siwon galak.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menatap siwon. "Ingatkan aku jika kau sudah melupakannya." Lalu jaejoong berjalan membelok arah meninggalkan siwon sendiri.

"Aku menyesal pernah menceritakan semuanya." Gerutu siwon. "Dasar setan kecil." Maki siwon lagi.

Pagi ini ketika ia membuka matanya pertama kali yang dilakukan siwon adalah mengecek smartphonenya. Dia selalu seperti itu sejak kedua orangtuanya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan dirinya dan malangnya ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka bertiga makan malam bersama. Tidak ada yang aneh disana kecuali sebuah nomor yang tidak tertera di phonebook muncul. Mengabaikannya begitu saja. Siwon langsung meletakkan benda itu diatas ranjangnya, mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan terakhir melangkah kan kaki kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak ada yang menarik. Namja cantik itu hanya menatap datar sarapan pagi dikediaman keluarga choi. Menyapa siwon yang duduk sambil meminum susunya pagi ini. Keduanya saling tutup mulut bahkan sampai mereka berada disekolah dan duduk di kelas yang berbeda.

Sepanjang hari ini kibum absen dan siwon terus berharap jika namja itu anak menampakkan batang hidungnya walaupun pada jam terakhir dan semua itu hanya menjadi harapan semu ketika ia sadar bel sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. "Seharusnya aku meminta nomor telponenya atau alamat rumahnya. Bukan seperti ini." Siwon merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak tahu apapun tentang kibum dan itu terasa menyedihkan. Sekilas melirik jam ditangan kirinya siwon berlari kecil menuju administrasi sekolahnya yang berada dilantai tiga gedung satu dan itu membutuhkan penjuangan serta tenaga yang begitu banyak jika berlari dari lantai dua gedung tiga namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik.

Lelehan keringat memenuhi dirinya saat ia sampai diruangan itu. Seseorang dengan nametaq kim yisung beridir dibalik kaca besar dengan dua buah celah untuk berbicara. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Siwon menarik napasnya yang tadi sempat tersendat karena harus berlari dan menaiki tangga. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Siwon mengangguk sekilas lalu menegakkan tubuhnya ketika napasnya kembali normal. "Boleh saya minta alamat kim kibum. Guru han meminta saya untuk mengantarkan tugas untuknya karena ia tidak datang tapi saya tidak tahu alamat rumahnya." Ucap siwon dengan lancarnya dan sebuah senyum khas pangeran diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Jawab yisung lalu mengambil apa yang siwon inginkan. Tidak butuh lama hingga siwon bisa pergi dari ruangan dengan kaca tebal itu dan alamat kibum didalam genggaman tangannya. Siwon tersenyum dengan sangat lebar kali ini. Hari ini tidak terlalu menyialkan baginya.

Tubuhnya bahkan sekarang mulai gemetar. Angin malam ini cukup dingin dan membuatnya membeku. Sudah cukup banyak bell yang ditekan siwon namun tidak ada reaksi dari dalam rumah kecil ini. Terlalu enggan untuk pergi jadi ia memutuskan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya sampai sang pemilik rumah membukan pintu untuknya atau jika tidak ia akan bermalam di teras ini dengan tubuh yang anak membeku keesokan harinya.

"Sialan." Maki kibum. Bibirnya sobek kali ini dan besok pasti akan ada memar dibeberpa bagian tubuhnya yang akan tercetak dengan jelas. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya bahkan setelah sedikit memaki tadi. Matanya tidak salah disana di depan pintu rumahnya ada sosok yang dua hari lalu ia paska untuk mengatakan perasaan padanya sedang meringkuk kedinginan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya kibum sambil berjalan menghampiri siwon yang hanya berada beberapa langkah darinya.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan pertama yang dilihatnya kibum dengan sedikit lebam diwajahnya. Ia langsung berdiri di depan kibum. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanyanya namun kibum sama sekali tidak menanggapi apapun. Namja itu mengeser tubuh siwon kesamping, mengambil kunci dibalik pot bunga yang ada disamping pintu, dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Kau masuk. Apa yang akan kau lakukan diluar sana siwon?" Kibum memalingkan wajahnya sekilas untuk mentap siwon dan setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan siwon sendirian dengan tampang pabonya didepan pintu masuk.

Siwon masuk kedalam rumah kecil yang sepertinya hanya kibum sendiri yang tinggal disana. Ia mengikuti namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa siwon sekarang hanya duduk diatas ranjang kibum memperhatikan apa yang namja itu lakukan. "Tunggu aku selesai mandi setelah itu aku akan mengurusmu." Ucap kibum dingin lalu berlalu kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Sekali lagi siwon menatap takjub tingkah kibum ternyata kebiasaan namja itu tidak berubah. Ya, dulu siwon sempat menjadi stalker dadakan kibum tapi tidak lama sampai ia pindah sekolah karena appanya. Siwon memperhatikan kamar kecil itu namun tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatian hanya ada sebuah lemari, meja belajar, vas bunga di dekat jendela, dan ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang. Tidak ada foto ataupun hal aneh tapi suasana ini cukup membuat siwon merasa nyaman. "Kemana kedua orangtuanya?" Siwon bergumam sendiri.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Kibum berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dengan handuk yang bertengger di bahunya. Bajunya sudah berganti dengan pakaian santai dan rambutnya sedikit basah.

Siwon kikuk sendiri memperhatikan tampilan kibum yang terlihat lebih baik dari sejak tadi dilihatnya, namun memar itu masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang indah. "Tidak ada, aku hanya bingung kenapa disini sepi sekali."

"Aku tinggal sendiri." Kibum berjalan mendekat kearah siwon. "Kau harus mandi atau kau harus kembali ke rumahmu. Mana yang akan kau pilih?" Jarak kibum terlalu dekat hingga membuat siwon membeku ditempatnya. "Aku tidak suka tamu yang jorok. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Siwon langsung mengambil handuk yang tadi bertengge di bahu kibum lalu berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Brukkk.." Siwon terjatuh dengan tidak elit didalam kamar mandi yang lantainya menjadi licin karena kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil lalu pergi kaluar dari kamar.

Kibum duduk dengan santai sambil menikmati makan malam yang baru saja dibuatnya hanya ayam dan sup itu terasa lebih baik dari pada mati kelaparan dengan wajah yang memar. Ia makan dalam diam tidak memperdulikan siwon yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan takjum menjadi satu.

'Dia pandai memasak.' Satu hal lagi yang siwon ketahui tentang kibum. 'Dia juga sepertinya pintar berkelahi.' Pikir siwon jika memperhatikan wajah kibum yang memarnya semakin tercetak dengan jelas. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai memar seperti itu?" Tanya siwon pada akhirnya.

"Ini." Kibum menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang terluka. "itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab kibum lalu berdiri membawa peralatan makannya dan meletakkannya pada bak cuci piring begitu saja tanpa niat membersihkan semua itu.

Siwon segera membawa peralatan makannya dan meletakkanya sama seperti kibum. Ia berjalan menghapiri kibum yang duduk diatas ranjang dengan krim yang dioleskan ke wajahnya yang memar. Siwon mengambil krim itu dari tangan kibum, duduk di hadapan kibum, dan mengoleskan krim itu perlahan. "Aku bukan ingin mencampuri apa yang menjadi urusanmu tapi bukan kah kita berpacaran. Maksudku memiliki hubungan. Kau seharusnya membagi rahasiamu padaku walaupun hanya sedikit. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyakinkan dirimu untuk mempercayaiku tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha membuatmu merasa nyaman bersama dengan ku."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku atau mencintaiku." Kibum sadar jika ada rasa nyaman bersama dengan siwon, tidak ada yang menganggunanya atau membuatnya merasa terasingkan. Siwon seperti oksigen dan air yang mengalir begitu saja tidak menganggu namun membuat menjadi suatu kebutuhan tersendiri.

Siwon meletakkan krim itu di meja belajar yang mudah dijangkaunya. "Tapi kau memaksaku untuk mengakuinya bukan kah itu sama saja. Apa bedanya dengan memaksa ku untuk mencintaimu atau membuatmu terjerat dalam hubungan ini."

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap siwon dengan mata yang menyipit mencoba memberikan kesan galak. "Sudahlah, aku lelah. Kau bisa tidur dimanapun yang kau mau." Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut, dan memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman.

Jadi karena boleh tidur dimanapun, siwon menyamankan dirinya tidur disamping kibum tapi butuh berjam-jam hingga namja tampan itu bisa tertidur dengan jantung yang berdetak normal. Mungkin sekitar jam setengah lima pagi ia baru memejamkan matanya.

Kibum berdiri di depan tempat yang sama seperti berminggu-minggu yang lalu dengan sebuah jaket tebal bergambar pohon besar dipunggungnya berwarna merah begitu kontras dengan warna jaket coklat gelap itu. Sudah ada tiga jam kibum berdiri disana dan kini ia akan pergi dari tempat itu bersama wanita mabuk yang ada didepannya dengan tetap manjaga jaraknya. Memasuki gang sempit kibum masih terus mengikuti wanita itu, memperhatikan geraknya seperti macan yang memperhatikan mangsanya, tidak ada satu detikpun yang terlepas dari pandangannya.

Kibum menyelinap disalah satu tempat gelap yang ia temukan saat seorang pria menghampiri wanita itu, menarik siwon yang hampir saja terjatuh karena kibum yang menghilang tiba-tiba dari pandangan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kibum menatap tidak suka pada siwon.

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini." Jawab siwon asal dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengikuti wanita itu?" Siwon menjulurkan lehernya kesamping dari sela persembunyian kibum, namun kibum langsung menarik tubuh namja itu dan membuat mereka berpelukkan. Jantung siwon seperti jatuh ke lambung menyadari gerakkan kibum. "Akan ku hancurkan kakimu jika kau berani membuat persembunyian ini ketahuan." Kata kibum mendesis marah dan membuat siwon hanya diam dalam pelukan kibum dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Lepaskan aku Hongwoonshi..." Suara itu membuat kibum menarik siwon semakin dalam ke dekapannya.

"Kau harus membayar semua hutangmu, cho jinah." Pria itu menarik tangan jinah sekarang.

Jinah menarik tangannya dari gengaman hongwoon, melirik pria itu lalu melangkah kan kakiya dengan langkah yang terhuyung-hyung tapi hongwoon menarik kembali jinah hingga wanita itu akan jatuh. Jinah mengerang marah. "Kau mengesalkan. Kau minta pada kibum jika kau mau uangmu. Anak itu akan membayar semuanya." Jinah mentap hongwoon tidak suka. "Kau menyusahkan sekali. Bukan kah selama ini kibum selalu membayar semuanya kenapa kau repot sekali, brengsek!"

Hongwoon ingin sekali menapar wanita yang ada didepannya ini. "Iya, seharusnya seperti itu. Aku tahu tapi kau harusnya mengerti jika kibum sudah tidak tinggal lagi di apartemen itu dan pindah entah dimana dan kau ingin aku mencarinya sementara yang berhutang pada ku itu adalah dirimu!" Hongwoon sedikit berteriak di muka wanita yang sedang mabuk ini. "Menyusahkan!" Tambahnya.

"Aku akan membayar semuanya besok kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kepala jinah berdenyut sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum tadi. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku yang akan mengantarkan uangnya. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja jika aku tidak membawakan uangnya besok." Tambahnya dengan sebuah janji disana.

Hongwoon tersenyum senang. "Senang berbisnis denganmu." Ucap hongwoon lalu pergi dari hadapan jinah sementara wanita itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Kibum melepaskan tangannya yang tadi memeluk siwon, menatap tidak suka namja itu, dan mendudukkan dirinya di tanah yang dingin begitu juga dengan siwon yang masih terus memperhatikannya. "Kau punya uang?" Tanya kibum to the point pada siwon dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh siwon. Kibum menaikkan topi jaketnya hingga seluruh kepalanya tertutup dan mendekati siwon, jantung siwon kali ini benar-benar berdetak kencang puluhan kali lipat karenanya ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang tidak mungkin menjadi nyata. Wajah siwon kembali memerah karenanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Siwon memundurkan dirinya menjauh dari kibum sementara kibum terus mendekatinya. Jantung siwon terus bergemuru setiap satu gerakan yang dilakukan kibum kepadanya. "Katakan kau ingin apa jangan membuatku frustasi!" Siwon frustasi melihat tingkah kibum yang terus menghimpitnya bahkan ketika ia terbaring diatas tanah yang dingin ini dan berharap tanah ini terbelah untuk menelannya sekarang juga.

Kibum tersenyum cerah sekarang. "Siwon kau mau kan membantuku untuk membayar hutang wanita itu."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Siwon tidak ini. Situasi ini memperkeruhnya dan perasaannya. Ia jadi sedikit penasaran dengan hubungan kibum serta wanita itu. Ada rasa nyeri disana di dalam hatinya.

"Kau kan kekasihku jadi masalah ku juga merupakan masalahmu. Kita akan memakai konsep berbagi sekarang." Jawab kibum diplomatis yang menguntungkan dirinya menurutnya tapi tetap saja dia punya seribu akal untuk membuat siwon bertekuk lutut. "Dan lagi bukankah diawal kau mau menuruti semua keinginanku."

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti membantu membayar hutang wanita yang aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia." Siwon mengerutu sekarang untuk sesuatu hal yang ia sendiri tidak suka dan tidak ingin melakuannya walaupun ia pernah menggiyakan apa yang kibum katakan barusan.

"Baiklah." Kibum tersenyum lebar seperti anak TK hingga kedua bola matanya menghilang. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah siwon, mengikis jarak keduannya, memerengkan sedikit sudut kepalanya, setelah itu cukup dua detik bagi kibum untuk membiarkan bibirnya dengan bibir siwon bersatu. Saling bertaut satu sama lain cukup lama sebelum akhirnya kibum berani menghisap dan melumat bibir bawah siwon secara perlahan.

Tempat gelap dan sempit ini berubah menjadi sebuah taman indah dengan rerumputan hijau, ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disana. Angin bertiup dengan indahnya menerpa rerumputan, aroma khas rumput yang terpapar matahari dan sebuah ciuman dari kibum menyempurnakan semua imajenasi siwon. Siwon membalas setiap sentuhan yang diberikan kibum pada bibirnya dengan melumat bibir atas kibum perlahan, membagi semua yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Kibum bangkit dari atas tubuh siwon dan tersenyum cerah seperti tadi. "Selamat malam." Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan siwon yang masih berbaring dengan semua imajinasinya yang indah disana tanpa menyadari arti dari senyum kibum beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau jangan sembarangan menyentuhku."

"Diam kau wanita berengsek!" Ia memaki wanita yang ada didepannya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kau sudah mendapatkan uangnya seharusnya kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan."

Wanita itu menatap tidak suka dua pria hidung belang yang ada di depannya. Mereka berdua menyusahkan saja. Bukankah mereka hanya ingin mendapatkan perlakuan baik darinya dan ia sudah memberikannya bahkan memberikan bonus sebuah kecupan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kami menginginkanmu. Kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan kami menghabiskan uang begitu banyak dan hanya dibanyar dengan sebuah ciuman serta teman minum." Kata pria yang mengenakan jas berwarna abu rokok.

Kibum berdiri tidak jauh dari sana dan tersenyum pada siwon yang memasang wajah cemberut sejak dua hari yang lalu karena kibum menguras habis tabungannya tanpa disadarinya sama sekali. Namja yang berstatus menjadi kekasihnya itu mengambil semuanya saat siwon terbuai dengan semua sentuhannya dan itu cukup untuk menjadi sebuah pelajaran. Namun ia kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari dirinya disini terperangkap bersama kibum melakukan hal yang sama. 'Apa yang ia inginkan?' siwon berdoa dalam hati semoga kibum tidak melakukan hal aneh kali ini.

Kibum tersenyum cerah sama seperti ketika memberikan siwon sebuah ciuman yang begitu memabukkan siwon. "Kau bisa berkelahi kan,wonnie?" Sumpah siwon ia tidak tuli untuk bisa mendengarkan kibum mengatakan panggilan yang begitu membuatnya ingin senyum sepanjang sisa hari ini. Siwon langsung mengangguk mengatakan iya sebagai jawaban. "Bagus!" Kibum berseru senang. Ia juga tahu siwon pintar berkelahi tidak mungkin sepupu kim jaejoong preman sekolah ini tidak bisa berkelahi trus apa gunanya menjadi sepupu jaejoong jika begitu?

Jantung siwon berdegup kencang kali ini ketika kibum melepaskan syalnya dan melingkarkan benda itu dileher siwon hingga menutup setengah wajah siwon. Lalu melepaskan kaca mata berframe hitam untuk siwon, tidak lupa topi yang berwarna sama dengan syal yang siwon pakai sekarang. Kibum meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kepala siwon, menatap mata elang siwon yang setajam malam. "Kau bisa melakukannya?" Siwon melirik sekilas kedua ajuhsi yang diujung sana cukup jauh dari siwon dan kibum dengan mata elangnya yang berkilat sekarang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kibum mengecup sekilas pipi siwon dengan tangan yang masih berada disisi kepla siwon. "Cukup buat keduanya menjauhi wanita itu dan tidak menganggunya lagi." Jawab kibum kalem. "Tidak sampai membunuh hanya memberikan sedikit peringatan kecil. Wonnie tahukan?" Tanya kibum dengan wajah dan sikap manjanya. Ini kelemahan siwon selamanya. Sial dia membenci dan mencintai gesture kibum sekarang.

Siwon berjalan pelan menghampiri ketiga orang yang masih bertengkar tidak penting baginya, beruntung tempat ini sedikit gelap dan ia tertutup dengan semua perlengkapan yang kibum berikan. Cukup satu kali tarikan pada jas belakang itu dan sebuah bogem mentah tepat pada hidung, siwon mematahkan hidung pria pertama. Pria kedua hanya membeku mentap siwon mencoba melawan namun tidak berarti apa-apa dan tinjuan siwon mengarah pada pria itu untuk membuatnya memar dibagian pipi sekarang esok hari.

Kibum memperhatikan dalam diam ketika siwon menghajar kedua pria dan membiarkan wanita bernama jinah itu berlari begitu saja. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil menunggu siwon kembali dan mengantungkan tas siwon di kedua bahunya sambil menendang krikil.

Kibum menatap tubuh siwon yang kini tengkurap dan napas yang teratur diatas tempat tidurnya ntah bagaimana namja itu jadi sering tidur dirumahnya yang sederhana ini daripada kembali ke rumahnya yang besar seperti istana. Kibum tahu latar belakang siwon dengan baik, setidaknya hal itu yang membuatnya bisa menyakini jika namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu akan membantunya dengan semua masalah ini. Bukankah mereka setuju dengan konsep berbagi yang kibum katakan karena hal itu juga kibum harus rela berbagi rumahnya, ranjang, dan juga bajunya.

Kibum menempelkan smartphonenya kesebelah terlingannya sambil menunggu susunya menjadi sedikit dingin dan mendengarkan ocehan orang disebrang sana. "Aku mendengarkan, appa." Kibum bersungut-sungut mendengarkan appanya mengoceh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disana kibummie. Kau jangan membantu wanita itu lagi. Kau seperti ingin membuatku mati secepatnya."

Kibum mendengus tidak suka dengan tingkah appanya. "Kalau begitu kirimkan mama uang. Maka aku akan menjauh darinya. Bukankah aku pewaris tunggal keluarga kim jika tidak aku akan membiarkan diriku mati bersamanya."

Mr. Kim memijat pelipisnya mendengar ucapan anak sematawayangnya. Mungkin ia hal yang harus ia alami ketika semua karma itu menghujamnya. "Tapi dia bukan eommamu."

"Bagaimanapun kondisinya aku lahir dari rahimnya,appa. Suka tidak suka kau membuatku tumbuh didalam tubuh wanita itu." Kibum tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi appanya yang keras kepala. Apa salahnya memberikan uang pada yeoja yang dulu pernah menjadi alat bagi appa dan eommanya mendapatkan dirinya. Kau tahu penyewaan rahim? Karena hal itu kibum ada didunia ini. "Jika appa menyetujuinya aku akan pulang ke london secepatnya."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Ya, sampai appa melakukan bagian appa maka aku akan melakukan bagian ku." Jawab kibum miris. "Tapi tidak dengan ide melenyapkan wanita itu. Hal itu akan membuatku membenci appa."

Mr. Kim tersenyum cerah disana sama seperti senyum yang sering kibum perlihatkan pada siwon ketika ia menginginkan namja itu melakukan sesuatu. "Akan appa pikirkan." Kata Mr. Kim dan kibum memutuskan telponenya meletakkan smartphonenya di atas meja, ia mengambil roti dan mulai menguyahnya perlahan.

Kibum mengusir siwon yang duduk disampingnya dengan kaki yang memeluk kakinya begitu erat membuat tubuh kibum berhimpitan dengan tumbuh siwon yang terlihat lebih berisi. Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang tanpa diketahui satu sama lain. Mereka tak menyadari jika pipi keduanya juga mulai memerah. "Awas! Kau menyusahkan ku untuk menonton film, choi siwon." Siwon hanya cuek saja tidak memperdulikan sikap kibum yang terkesan mengusirnya siap kali namja itu melakukan skinship. Sedikit banyak siwon sudah mulai bisa memasang wajah coolnya jika berhadapan dengan kibum asal namja itu tidak mengeluarkan senyum cerahnya dan membuat siwon harus mengerutu karena menuruti semua yang kibum katakan.

"Kau harum, kibum." Siwon menyesap perpotongan leher kibum dengan bibirnya dan dibalas kibum dengan wajah datarnya. "Aromamu seperti anak bayi." Komentar siwon. "Aku menyukainya."

Kibum masih terus memperhatikan televisi tanpa memperdulikan siwon atau siwon akan menemukan kibum dengan wajah yang memerah dan .jantung yang berdegup dengan kencang. Kibum merasakan semua itu akhir-akhir ini dan itu terasa sangat menyiksanya. Semua ini melenceng dari yang ia berkirakan. Siwon begitu memabukkan untuknya jika ia mengatakan pada siwon untuk pergi itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. "Kulitku hanya cocok dengan produk bayi. Jangan menyela jika kau masih ingin aku membiarmu memelukku seperti ini." Dan siwon hanya diam mengikuti semua yang kibum inginkan sekali lagi.

Sisa hari itu hanya kibum dan siwon habiskan dengan tidur di ranjang hangat kibum setelah menonton film dan makan siang. Tidak ada kegiatan lain. Akhir-akhir ini siwon juga rajin membolos sekolah sama seperti kibum. Namja itu jangan tanya ia benar-benar bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan hanya berada dirumah, tidak ada begitu banyak hal yang membuat kibum ingin keluar dari rumahnya.

Kibum bahkan berlari begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan siwon yang masih memilih beberapa peralatan mandi untuk keduanya, ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari siwon yang juga berlari mengerjarnya sekarang ini.

Kibum menyetop taksi dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia sampai dirumah kecilnya, membuka pintu dengan kasar, mengambil tas yang berada didalam lemari, dan berlari tergesa-gesa membawa tas itu ke dalam taksi yang tadi membawanya ke rumah ini.

Jantungnya bergemuru dan seluruh sarafnya menegang. Tangannya gemetaran sekarang apa lagi jika mengingat dengan email yang tadi sempat diterimanya, nyawanya seakan pergi seketika meninggalkan raganya. Sungguh terasa begitu mengejutkan baginya dan begitu menyakitkan.

Siwon menatap pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar, tidak ada kibum disana, tempat itu masih sama seperti yang tadi mereka tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Siwon nyakin kibum pergi ke tempat ini tapi kenapa terasa tidak ada. Ia mengambil smartphonenya untuk menghubungi kibum namun namja itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kibum untuk berada ditempat ini. Bar yang setiap malam selalu didatanginya walau tidak berniat sama sekali masuk kedalam tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kibum masuk kedalam tempat ini begitu sepi tidak seperti ketika malam datang menyapa, ia memutar pandangannya melihat seluruh bagian ruangan itu hingga kedua mata beningnya melihat kempat orang itu disana berdiri mentap kearahnya.

"Kau sudah datang,kibumshi?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan wanita yang duduk diatas kursi dengan wajah lebam. Tanpa reaksi emosi diwajahnya kibum meletakkan tas yang tadi dibawanya. "Aku tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya tapi aku rasa itu cukup untuk membayar semua hutang-hutangnya." Kibum nyakin ia akan keluar dengan baik tanpa lecet sedikitpun dari tempat ini tapi ia tidak nyakin jika wanita yang berada diatas kursi itu baik-baik saja. Kibum cukup paham seperti apa pria yang ada disana, tahun-tahun itu berlalu mengajarinya semua tentang pria itu, dan rasa sesak menyerangnya dengan puluhan batu yang siap menghantamnya kapan saja.

Pria itu, pria yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menghadang wanita yang melahirkannya dulu. "kau terlalu memanjakannya. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu sedikitpun."

"Aku tidak perduli." Kibum mencoba mendekat namun salah satu dari ketiga pria itu menahannya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan uangnya seharusnya kau melepaskannya juga." Ia bisa melihat lebih dekat dan ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Ya, seharusnya tapi kau tahu ia sudah hutang begitu banyak padaku dan tidak bisa membayarnya. Kau ingin selalu membayar hutangnya?" Pria itu duduk disamping sang wanita. "Wanita jalang ini." Sang pria menarik rahang sang wanita hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. "terlalu merepotkan jadi aku sedikit memberikan pelajaran padanya."

Kibum tidak mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan sekarang. Apa maksud dari pelajaran yang ia berikan. Kibum hanya memperhatikan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, tidak ada yang salah kecuali beberapa bekas memar, dan hanya itu saja. Pakaian jinah masih terlihat sama tidak robek sama sekali. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun termasuk kekerasan disini. Kau bisa melakukan apapun padanya selama itu perjanjian yang sudah kau buat dengan dirinya." Kibum memejamkan matanya sebentar berharap ini Cuma khayalannya tapi tida semua ini nyata.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Kau sama seperti appamu. Tidak suka memakai kekerasan." Pria itu melepaskan ikatan ditangan sang wanita dan menyuruh bodiguardnya menyerahkan wanita itu pada kibum. "Bawahlah pulang dan makamkan dirinya jika kau berniat menguburnya." Ucap sang pria lalu pergi menjauh dari kibum.

Kibum memapah sang wanita lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang tidak akan ingin ia pijak untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya jika bukan karena hal-hal yang membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan sama sekali. "Kau merepotkan. Aku membencimu sungguh." Air mata kibum mengenang dipelupuk matanya. Firasatnya bener kali ini dan begitu menyakitkan baginya. Semuanya terasa kebas diseluruh tubuhnya, dia belum siap bahkan untuk kapanpun, kenapa terasa begitu tidak adil untuknya sekarang, dan ia membenci semua ini. Ia benci dirinya sendiri.

Jinah hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun. Ia melirik kibum sekilas dan menyimpan wajah kibum dalam memorinya yang paling dalam. Berharap ia akan melihat wajah itu satu hari nanti jika ia memiliki umur yang panjang.

_From : L.D._

_Hy.. kibumshi _

_Terima kasih untuk uang yang kau berikan padaku. Itu cukup untuk membayar sisa uang yang jinah- pinjam. Kau sudah menguburkan wanita itu? Kau jangan marah padaku.  
Dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi bahan percobaan untuk obat yang sedang kami kembangkan untuk membayar hutangnya. Ku harap obat itu tidak membunuhnya. _

_Sungguh... dia sudah berjanji padaku. _

Kibum melihat wanita yang tadi baru saja diantarnya untuk berbaring setelah menganti pakaian dan mengompres dahinya. Kibum mengecek suhu tubuh jinah sekarang hanya terasa sedikit dingin tapi wanita itu masih menatapnya dengan mata sayunya. "Kenpa hongwoo mengirimkan pesan jika kau menjadi bahan percobaan untuknya?" Kibum membiarkan semua emosinya keluar sekarang. "Kau tahu berapa banyak hal yang harus aku relakan untuk membantumu!" Teriak kibum frustasi. "Dan kau dengan bodohnya melakukan semua kesalahan ini!" Kibum melepas semua barang yang berada didekatnya tidak untuk mencoba melukai dirinya maupun jinah. Ia hanya mencoba melepaskan rasa kebas yang menempel seperti lem perekat didadanya.

"Apa yang ku miliki? Hyunsik lebih memilih istrinya dari pada aku walaupun aku membiarkan anak yang ku kandung tumbuh bersama keluarganya." Ucap jinah tanpa memperdulikan kibum yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah memikirkan untuk hidup lebih lama atau lebih baik. Obat-obatan dan minuman itu membuatku sedikit lebih waras setiap saat. Kau tahu kibumshi. aku bahkan sangat membencimu!"

"Dan kau kira aku menyukaimu? Aku ribuan kali membencimu." Balas kibum dengan raut wajah yang kembali tenang. "Kenapa kau tidak mati saja sekarang. Itu akan lebih baik."

Jinah tersenyum miris. "Ya, aku rasa hal itu bisa membuatmu sedikit terluka dan menyesal kibumshi." Ia menjerit didalam sana mengatakan semua hal yang menyakitkan ini. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan saat dirinya hanya menjadi beban bagi anaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih tapi tidak untukku." Ucap kibum sakartis. "Aku membencimu." Kibum pergi setelah mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu tanpa memperdulikan jinah yang sejak tadi mencoba bertahan hanya demi melihatnya dengan hati yang robek dan kibum yang menangis dengan hati yang sama rusaknya dengan jinah.

_Bahkan semua yang dilakukannya terlihat begitu asing dimata yang lain!_

Siwon marah. Ia marah besar sekarang. Ia sudah cukup frustasi beberapa jam yang lalu untuk mencari kibum kesemua tempat yang mungkin kibum datangi dan marahnya menguak begitu saja saat kibum datang, menbuka pintu begitu saja hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras saat tertutup kembali dan memeluk siwon hingga mereka terjerembab ke lantai yang dingin membuat siwon sedikit meringis.

Kibum menyium siwon kasar menuntut sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam dari yang biasa mereka lakukan kali ini, siwon seperti orang bodoh yang hanya mengikuti apa yang kibum lakukan pada dirinya sementara kibum butuh pelampiasan untuk semua rasa frustasi dan kebas yang meradangnya sejak tadi. Lidah itu saling mendorong satu sama lain sekarang, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak mereka membagikan sentuhan satu sama lain tapi kibum masih belum puas dan terus membuat siwon untuk menyiumnya lebih dalam dan lebih intim sekarang.

Siwon menarik tengkuk kibum, memperdalam ciumannya, menghisap dan meluat bibir kibum lebih lama dan lebih dalam dari yang pernah ia lakukan. Menyelusuri seluruh rongga gua lembab kibum serta mengajak lidah kibum untuk saling mendorong dan semuanya terhenti begitu saja saat air mata kibum menetes di salah satu pipi siwon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Siwon gelagapan dan langsung mengerakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat kibum terduduk dihadapannya tapi kibum masih terus ingin menyesap bibir siwon. Kibum memajukan kepalanya menarik tengkuk siwon dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali seperti tadi. Melumat bibir bawah siwon dengan beringas masih dengan air mata yang menganak sungai dikedua pipinya. Siwon hanya diam tidak berniat melakukan apapun untuk membalas kibum.

Butuh cukup lama untuk kibum akhirnya menghentikan aksinya dan memeluk tubuh siwon menghabiskan beberapa menit menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan benda yang paling disanyanginya sebelum bisa beberbicara pad siwon denga kedua matanya yang sembam. "Dia ibu ku. Wanita yang selama ini kita ikuti adalah ibu kandung ku. Namanya cho jinah." Kata kibum setelah bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. "Dia mati beberapa jam yang lalu dan dia mengatakan dia membenciku."

Siwon diam. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang dan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ibu kandung kibum adalah wanita pemabuk yang selalu mereka lindungi. Ibu kibum meninggal beberapa jam yang lalu saat kibum hilang dari hadapannya. Ibu kibum yang membuatnya menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya. Ibu kibum orang yang seharusnya menjadi mertuanya. Terlalu banyak yang tidak siwon ketahui dan terlalu banyak hal yang membuat semua informasi yang didapatnya bertabrakan sekarang didalam kepalanya. "Apakah kau juga membenciku,siwonnie?" Tanya kibum dan siwon hanya mengecup bibir merah kibum yang membengkak sekarang karena ulahnya sendiri untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kibum tersenyum tulus lalu memeluk siwon lagi. "Kau akan membantuku untuk memakamkannya kan siwonnie?" Bahkan kali ini mungkin siwon masih tetap mengiyakan apa yang kibum inginkan. "Aku akan meminta appa untuk mengurusnya nanti.. hiks hiks.." Kibum kembali menangis kecil.

"Aku akan membantumu bahkan jika kau ingin aku mati aku akan membantumu untuk membunuh diriku sendiri." Seharusnya siwon tahu jika ia tidak boleh berdekatan denga kibum apa lagi jatuh cinta pada kibum jika ia selalu menuruti apa yang kibum inginkan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Siwon jadi mengingat wajah sepupunya sekarang saat mengatakan _"Ingatkan aku jika kau sudah melupakannya." _Seharusnya jaejoong mengingatkan siwon untuk tidak mencintai kibum bukan membawa siwon kembali pad kibum. _'Kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mencintai kibum,bodoh!'_

END

Gaje kan? Hahahahaha...


End file.
